Discussion utilisateur:Etherfull
Ceci est une page de discussion. Merci d'écrire poliment et dans un français correct. N'oubliez pas de signer votre message, ou il me sera impossible d'y répondre. This is a talk page. Please write as good as you can (I'll try to answer, but you know how French's English is...). Don't forget to sign your message ; or I won't be able to answer it. Thanks. Questa pagina è una pagina discussione utente. La prego di lasciare un messaggio con cortesia, e di firmare il Suo messaggio. ---- Bienvenue Bonjour et bienvenue sur Red Dead Redemption Wiki ! Merci d’avoir modifié la page Fichier:Landonricketts.jpg. Si vous avez besoin d’aide et qu’il n’y a pas d'administrateurs ici, vous pouvez visiter les forums du wiki des communautés Trellar (forum d’aide | blog) Récompenses Ou à tu créer tes récompenses ? Lusitanian-kill Undead Nightmare Bonjour, Suite à la discution pour Undead Nightmare, j'essayerais de crée cette page, la plus complète si j'y arrive (dans les jours qui viennent. :) Et je pense contribuer de façon assez régulière sur Red Dead Redemption Wiki. Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) août 29, 2012 à 12:16 (UTC) Infobox Bonjour Etherfull, Je vais commencer à faire les articles. Je voudrais juste savoir comment rajouter les l'infobox personnages & autres. Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) août 29, 2012 à 16:22 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour Etherfull, J'ai fais une infobox pour Thieve's Landing, bon elle est pas au point car j'ai pas réussis à mettre l'image. Je voulais juste savoir si c'était bien, pour que j'en fasse d'autre sans me trompée. Et si c'est pas le cas, merci dce me prévenir. ;) Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 12:20 (UTC) Réponse Bonjour Etherfull merci de m'acceuillir sur Red Dead Wiki et pour tes encouragements, etant un fan de rdr jai souhaité contribuer a ce wiki durant mes heures perdues, je serait donc surement en train de modifier ou creer des pages asser regulierement pour repondre a tes questions : alors oui je me sert de la version anglophone qui est extremement complete a vrai dire c'est grace a elle que j'ai decouvers rdr wiki et comme la version fr est asser incomplete j'y est mis ma contributions pour les internautes fr. pour le "vous " je ferai un effort les infobox???? EazyS (discussion) EDIT Salut merci pour le tuto infobox par contre il un petit défaut dans les cases non remplie il a des (((comment_image))), (((surnom))) sait u comment les enlever car c'est pas super beau merci EazyS (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 22:28 (UTC)EazyS ,01/09/2012EazyS (discussion) août 31, 2012 à 22:28 (UTC) Jonah Bonjour Etherfull, Alors oui c'est encore moi, mais j'ai un petit problème: je suis en train de faire l'infobox de Jonah, je me suis aidée de la version anglophone. J'ai donc fais quelques copié/collé pour les armes et les affiliations. Ensuite j'ai rajoutée quelques autres petites choses, & quand je regarde l'appercu, juste en dessous de l'encadrée pour dire qu'il faut compléter l'article il y ça : "John Marston Leigh Johnson Eli" Carabine Winchester Fusil à double canon"". Ca s'enlevras quand je publierais ou j'ai fait une mauvaise manip' ? Merci. Elezbeth (discussion) septembre 1, 2012 à 16:05 (UTC) Gatling Salut tu pourras jété un coup d'oeil à la page Gatling l'infobox n'affiche pas l'image. :::::::::::::::::::: Peace,EazyS septembre 5, 2012 à 05:44 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: Beecher's Hope C'est quoi le probleme avec la page beecher's hope? "planque" c'est le terme dans gta, "maison" c'est dans red dead redemption c'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la carte. EazyS RE: Comptes doubles Effectivement, les comptes "Mister305" et "-mister305-" sont tous les deux à moi. "Mister305" est mon premier compte que je souhaitai supprimer pour m'en créer un autre. Mais je ne suis pas arrivé à le supprimer, donc je me suis fait un autre compte. Si tu peux supprimer le compte "Mister305", cela m'arrangerait parce que je ne l'utilise plus. merci (-mister305-) EDIT Bonjour ; Merci d'avoir bloqué mon compte. -mister305- RE: Signature Oui, c'est vrai il faut que j'y pense, merci du conseil -mister305- (discussion) septembre 23, 2012 à 15:25 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, désolé pour la signature, j'y penserai -mister305- (discussion) septembre 28, 2012 à 09:44 (UTC) "Aller plus loin" Bonjour, J'ai remarqué que en bas de chaque pages du wiki il y a une rubrique "aller plus loin", qui peut renvoyer sur trois autres pages du wiki (c'est d'ailleurs bien pratiques). Je voulais savoir si ces liens se mettent en place automatiquement à la création d'une page ou si je dois le rajouter moi-même ? Merci -mister305- (discussion) octobre 1, 2012 à 17:28 (UTC) Bonjour, Je viens d'ajouter les catégories "Territoires" et "Red Dead Redemption" sur la page New Austin. Je pense avoir compris, par exemple sur la page "Landon Ricketts", si j'ajoute les catégories "Personnage" et "Red Dead Redemption", les trois liens juste au dessus (avec les images) seront en rapport avec ces deux catégories ? -mister305- (discussion) octobre 2, 2012 à 17:22 (UTC) RE: Ton avenir sur le wiki Bonjour, Ca me plairait beaucoup de devenir Rollback, avant de voir ce wiki je me rendais souvent sur la version anglaise de ce wiki, et quand j'ai vu que le même en français était présent je n'ai pas hésité à m'inscrire. Depuis quelque jours j'ai appris énormement en terme de language informatique ( je suis pas très doué à la base ), mais il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre ( ex : j'ai voulu créer la page "Hennigan's Stead" dans la semaine mais je n'ai pas réussi à créer une infobox spéciale pour les territoires à droite de la page ). Donc comme tu l'as dit c'est peut être mieux d'attendre un peu ( début 2013 c'est parfait ) pour que je devienne Rollback, j'aurai comme ca le temps de me perfectionner. En tout cas merci de ta confiance Désolé, j'ai oublié de signer ( Finalement 2016 c'est pas plus mal :D ) -mister305- (discussion) octobre 3, 2012 à 13:23 (UTC) EDIT Merci pour l'infobox ; je vais tenir compte de tes conseils. -mister305- (discussion) octobre 4, 2012 à 10:06 (UTC) RE: Où es-tu passée ? Bonjour, Desolé de ne pas être beaucoup présente, c'est vrai que même si la rentrée ça fait un mois, les professeurs sont toujours autant sadique avec les devoirs. ._. Bref, j'éssayerais d'être là un peu plus souvent. Bonne journée. Elezbeth (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 07:48 (UTC) RE: Où es-tu passé je reviens bientôt... EazyS octobre 9, 2012 à 01:30 (UTC) RE: Page supprimée D'accord, désolé je n'ai pas remarqué que la page existait déjà, je ferai attention maintenant. Merci -mister305- (discussion) octobre 10, 2012 à 13:37 (UTC) Beecher's Hope... bonjour tu me les brises ether puisse les (mes) contributions etre utiles aux visiteurs quand tu ne les ruinent pas... pardon quand tu n les "vandalisent" pas en mettant des phrases et des mots de niveau anelka ps : j'reviens la dessus parce qu tu m as foutu les nerfs planque n'est pas adapté a rdr mais a gta je pense pas que rock* colle le terme planque ds tous ses jeux si mon terme ne te plaie pas essaie au moins d'en rechercher un qui colle a cet univers tout en respectant le jeu si y'a ecrit maison dans le jeu c'est pas pour rien quand tu dit y'a ecrit maison parce que c'est une maison qui est dessinée c'est con enfin ...normalement ma signature devrait apparaitre quand je clique sur signature comme a chaque fois mais au cas ou... eazys eazys eazys EazyS octobre 12, 2012 à 01:15 (UTC) RE: Citations Bonjour, Effectivement, les citations sont tirées du jeu. -mister305- (discussion) octobre 14, 2012 à 10:54 (UTC) Souci Infobox Régions Bonjour, Je voudrais insérer une infobox "région" sur une page. Donc je suis allé sur la page où il y a toutes les infobox, ensuite j'ai cliqué sur la page "infobox région" puis je suis allé dans le texte source pour faire un copier/coller sur la page que je voulais modifier, mais une fenêtre apparaît pour me dire que c'est impossible. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer comment insérer une infobox région car je dois surement mal m'y prendre. merci -mister305- (discussion) octobre 18, 2012 à 09:52 (UTC) EDIT C'est bon je viens de comprendre, merci pour l'info je vais pouvoir insérer d'autres infobox maintenant. -mister305- (discussion) Portrait Bonjour Etherfull, Comme promis, tu seras le portrait de Wikien du mois qui vient. :) Il faut donc que je te pose les questions prévues. Préfères tu que nous convenions d'une session de tchat pour que tu y répondes ou veux tu que je t'envoies les questions par mail pour te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir ? —MissLarx octobre 18, 2012 à 15:21 (UTC) Ton portrait Salut, Un petit message pour te prévenir que ton portrait est en ligne sur le wiki des communautés. ;) Elle est maintenant consultable par toute la communauté. —MissLarx novembre 5, 2012 à 14:43 (UTC) RE: Rien depuis 10 jours et nouveau compte Bonjour Etherfull, Je viens d'avoir un petit problème avec mon ordinateur récemment. Je t'explique, en fait je suis -mister305-, je viens de changer d'ordinateur la semaine dernière. Puis j'ai voulu me connecter avec mon pseudo habituel et un message m'a dit que le mot de passe était incorrect. J'ai réessayé plusieurs fois mais je n'ai jamais pu. Donc je viens de me créer un nouveau compte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à me connecter. Je ne pense pas que cela vienne du fait que j'ai changé d'ordinateur. Donc voilà j'ai un autre pseudo, je vais quand même essayer de me connecter avec mon ancien compte dans les prochain jours mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. Je suis toujours décidé à contribuer sur le wiki mais je ne pourrai vraiment m'investir que dans une dizaine de jours. De plus je viens de m'acheter "Red Dead Redemption : Edition jeu de l'année", donc je pourrai aussi modifier des pages concernant les "cauchemars d'outre tombe". Merci de ta compréhension. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 10, 2012 à 10:45 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, Je viens de demander un nouveau mot de passe à mon adresse e-mail mais je n'ai rien reçu, peut-être que je dois attendre un petit peu. Je vérifierai dans les prochains jours. Concernant mon statut de Rollback pour le début de l'année 2013, tu n'as pas besoin de comptabiliser mes deux comptes car je serai beaucoup présent sur le wiki et je pense faire plus de 100 modifications avant 2013 rien qu'avec un compte. Je vais essayer de faire deux ou trois modifications aujourd'hui vu qu'on est dimanche puis à partir du weekend prochain je pourrai vraiment m'investir pleinement. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 11, 2012 à 10:30 (UTC) EDIT 2 C'est toujours un plaisir d'apporter mon aide sur le wiki, donc pas de problème à ce niveau là. Bonne soirée Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 11, 2012 à 18:30 (UTC) RE: Petits conseils Bonjour, Je viens de relire les conventions de style, je vais faire plus attention. Merci du conseil. Il y a cependant quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sur. Quand je poste un message dans ta page de discussion ou celle d'une autre personne, est-ce que je dois mettre un titre au début de mon texte (En utilisant le "Titre 2") ? Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 18, 2012 à 08:44 (UTC) EDIT Rebonjour, Je viens de terminer la page "L'incendie", c'est la première fois que je modifie une page de mission, j'ai choisi une autre tournure pour créer cette page. Je me suis inspiré du wiki anglophone, surtout pour la section "Objectifs de mission". Je ne sais pas si cela convient pour ce wiki car j'ai regardé d'autres pages ("L'attaque de Fort Mercer" ou encore "Le mensonge ne paie pas, quoique...") et cette section n'apparaît pas. Donc je voulais juste savoir si cette section est nécessaire ou si je dois la supprimer. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 18, 2012 à 15:13 (UTC) Question Infobox Salut, D'accord pour les liens dans les infobox. Et, oui, cela prend du temps pour créer une page "dialogue", c'est pour ça que je n'en fais pas souvent, à moins d'avoir du temps devant moi. J'avais une ou deux questions à te poser, je pense que c'est toi qui crée les infobox et si oui, tu dois surement pouvoir les modifier. Je voulais savoir si cela te prenait beaucoup de temps pour en créer une ? Parce que je pensais que ça serait bien d'en créer une pour les pages concernant les cauchemars d'outre tombe. Au revoir. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 29, 2012 à 12:45 (UTC) EDIT D'accord, j'attend ta réponse. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 30, 2012 à 08:48 (UTC) EDIT 2 Pas de problème, je m'y met. Bonne soirée. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) novembre 30, 2012 à 18:45 (UTC) RE: 100 modifications ! Salut, Merci pour l'info, j'ai regardé les conditions pour devenir Rollback et je pense que je les respecte toutes. J'ai aussi regardé le rôle d'un Rollback donc je serai prêt. Au fait, tu n'avais pas besoin de comptabiliser les modifications de mon ancien compte avec celui que j'ai maintenant, mais bon cela revient au même alors merci, c'est sympa. Au revoir. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 2, 2012 à 15:45 (UTC) Suggestion mission Bonjour, Sur les pages de missions, le nom de la mission est écrit en Français et en Anglais. Je me disait qu'on avait pas besoin de mettre la traduction en Anglais vu que contrairement à certains Grand Theft Auto, le nom de la mission est en Français dans le jeu. Et puis les Anglais ne mettent pas la traduction en Français. Cela reste bien sur, une simple suggestion. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 5, 2012 à 10:43 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, D'accord pour les missions. Pour Undead Nightmare, il me reste la partie "Achievements/Trophies" et "Tips". Bonne journée. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 6, 2012 à 07:32 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Bonjour, J'ai terminé ma page pour Undead Nightmare, je te laisse la terminer quand tu veux. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 7, 2012 à 11:05 (UTC) RE: Undead Nightmare et autres projets Bonjour, Pas de problème, je vais commencer par la page sur les chevaux premièrement. Il faut que tu me dise si je dois commencer la page par : *Les Chevaux étaient le moyen de transport... Ou par : *Le Cheval était le moyen de transport... Je pencherai plus pour la première mais je voudrai ton avis. Je vais essayer de faire un mix entre ce qui est dit sur la page anglophone et mes connaissances. Je joue sur Xbox 360 et je n'ai pas le Xbox Live. Je voudrai savoir si tu joue en ligne quelques fois. Si oui, ça serait logique que tu écrives les sections en rapport avec le mode multi. Dernière chose, comme pour Undead Nightmare, dit moi quelles sections tu vas faire, je ferai le reste. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 8, 2012 à 15:08 (UTC) EDIT D'accord, tant pis on improvisera ^^ Je commence la page "Chevaux". Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 8, 2012 à 16:48 (UTC) Liens Je m'occupe des liens de la page "Benedict Pass". A plus tard. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 15, 2012 à 12:26 (UTC) Lien externe Bonjour, Peux-tu me dire comment mettre un lien externe ? Par exemple, sur la page Rìo Bravo, je voudrais mettre un lien externe pour Wikipédia pour le mot "Nouveau-Mexique". Merci Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 16, 2012 à 12:31 (UTC) EDIT Bonjour, Merci du renseignement. Thebeat102.7 (discussion) décembre 18, 2012 à 11:18 (UTC)